time itself
by beckie13
Summary: pg for ater chapters. this story is about jimmy, cindy,libby,sheen,nick and carl of the future coming to visit there past selfs.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own jimmy neutron : (  
  
This is my firs jimmy neutron fic so no flames please.  
  
I have been toying with this idea for some time now and I finally found somewhere to write it.  
  
Time itself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As jimmy got to school he met his two friends Carl and sheen.  
  
"Hi jimmy" said Carl. He was wearing his new t-shirt with 'I love lamas' on it in big blue letters.  
  
"Yeah hi jimmy did you miss the bus AGAIN?" Asked sheen.  
  
"Yeah" said jimmy.  
  
"Well if it isn't nerdtron ultra freak and lama boy" said Cindy from behind jimmy.  
  
"Go away vortex" said jimmy.  
  
"You freaks better hurry up or you are going to be late for class" said Libby.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
"Ok class settle down" squawked the teacher. "Today we will be talking about."  
  
The teacher suddenly fell unconscious and there was a boy behind her with a ray gun.  
  
"Cool" said the boy. The boy was tall had spiked black hair and was wearing a leather jacket.  
  
"What have you done to our teacher" said jimmy jumping up.  
  
"Chill out jimmy you told me to do it"  
  
"No I didn't"  
  
"You haven't jet but you will in the future"  
  
"No I won't"  
  
"Who are you and where did you come from" asked Cindy.  
  
"I am sheen of the future" said the boy.  
  
"What? Wow I'm cool in the future" said sheen grinning.  
  
The boy pulled a tiny black box out his pocket opened it and pressed a button. Suddenly the wall behind him glowed blue and some people piled in.  
  
"Ok everyone this is Libby" said future sheen pointing to a very pretty woman wearing a denim skirt and a strap top.  
  
"Cool" said little Libby in excitement of being so pretty.  
  
"This is nick" he said pointing to a boy with the same bangs and cute face but with stubble.  
  
"Wicked" said little nick.  
  
"And this is Carl" he said to a really cute well built boy who looked like he might play football.  
  
"That's me" exclaimed Carl falling off his seat.  
  
"Hey where is Cindy and jimmy" asked sheen.  
  
"Cindy took a pair of jimmy's rocket boots and he is chasing her trying to get them back" said Libby giggling and looking at sheen that got a dazed look on his face then shook him self back to reality.  
  
"Oh right, I am sure she likes him chasing her she is always taking his stuff" said older Carl.  
  
"DUCK" said a voice from behind them. Suddenly a girl came shooting trough the blue swirly hole. She was tall thin and very curvy, she had long blond her down her back and was very very pretty. The girl was hovering about a foot above ground on rocket boots. She had blue jogging pants and a satrapy t-shirt on.  
  
"Give them back Cindy" said a male voice as someone else came trough the hole. The boy was tall well built, had brown spiked hair and was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans he was very cute.  
  
"Jimmy Cindy nice of you to join us" said sheen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well what did you think? Good, bad, ok?  
  
Please r/r  
  
Beckie:) 


	2. jimmy sindy sitin in a tree

Ok chapter 2.  
  
I don't own jimmy neutron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey girl" said the older Libby giving the older Cindy a hi five while she was hovering in front of her.  
  
"Hey Libby" said Cindy. Suddenly Cindy was tackled to the ground by the older jimmy.  
  
The older jimmy sat on top of her laughing as she struggled.  
  
"Let me go jimmy" she screamed beating his chest with her hands.  
  
"Give me back my boots" he said.  
  
"Fine gets off me then I will give you them I need to stand up to take them off"  
  
Jimmy got off her and she hovers a foot above the ground. She gave him a kiss on the cheek then said "aww you where always the trusting one" before zooming through the porthole thing. Jimmy ran after her.  
  
"I can't believe the older me just kissed the older jimmy that is so disgusting" said the little Cindy frowning.  
  
"Yeah disgusting" said jimmy.  
  
"Oh.oh who do I date in the future" asked the younger nick.  
  
"well I have dated Brittany, Laura, tiffany, Alicia and Cindy but she was on the rebound so it only lasted a week then she got back with her ex who she had been dating almost six years" said the older nick.  
  
"Who's that he must be cool if I dated him for six year" asked Cindy.  
  
"We can't tell you, you have to find out your self" said Libby "but I will tell you this you get his name tattooed on your hip"  
  
"LOOK OUT" came a voice through the porthole.  
  
The older Cindy came zooming through the porthole again followed by the older jimmy who now had a pair of rocket boots.  
  
"You will never catch me I am to good" said Cindy flying out the window and high into the sky.  
  
"Do you want to bet" said jimmy flying after her.  
  
Suddenly there was a blood curling scream and everyone ran to the window.  
  
"JIMMY" screamed Cindy as she plunged to the ground.  
  
Suddenly jimmy plunged down after her and scooped her in his arms. He then flew really high and dropped her again. Then he caught her again. This time she wrapped her arms round his neck and her legs round his waist and he few back through the window.  
  
"Uh excuse me" asked little Cindy.  
  
"Yeah" said big Cindy.  
  
"Do you have a tattoo on your hip of your boyfriends name" she was greeted by a nod "c.can I see it please"  
  
"Oh yeah sure" she said moving her pants away.  
  
The little Cindy nearly screamed when she saw jimmy and his sign on the older girls' hip.  
  
"No.NO, No way I would never ever date that freak" said little Cindy.  
  
"Hey" said jimmy (the older one)  
  
"He changes and I realised how much we have in common" said big Cindy.  
  
The little Cindy screamed and stomped out the room.  
  
"Who is it" asked Carl who had come out of his state of shock.  
  
"Jimmy" said the older Cindy smiling.  
  
"W..w.what no way I would never ever go out with her" screamed jimmy.  
  
"Ha, ha you date Cindy, you date Cindy" said sheen jumping up and down.  
  
"Well we only realised how much we liked each other because Carl had a girlfriend" Cindy paused as she saw little Carl faint again. "Then you got a girlfriend and she just happened to be my best friend Libby"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok I am sorry this fic stinks but r/r it makes me feel better.  
  
Beckie :) 


End file.
